


Being Human

by suyari



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, jorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of domesticity in which John folds yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

"Dorian, what's all this?" John asked, standing in the middle of the kitchen. A kitchen which had been taken over by multiple platters of food in various levels of preparation.

"It's food, John."

"I can see it's food. Stop being a wise ass."

"It's memorial day."

"Oh no! Dorian, no! We are _not_ having a memorial day party!"

"That's correct. We're not having a memorial day party."

John sighed.

"We're hosting a small gathering of friends-"

"Dorian!"

"With whom we would normally-"

"God damn it, Dorian!" He pounded his fist against the countertop. "You know I hate all this shit!"

"You don't hate socializing, John. And you certainly don't enjoy having a good time."

John pointedly decided to ignore that particular allusion.

"You merely dislike the social niceties you feel are inherent with a gathering of any more than two people." He held up a hand to forestall his partner's argument. "Of which, might I remind you, rarely include anyone not currently within this room."

"Dorian. A party. Really."

"Yes, John. A party."

"But, the food-"

"Is already prepared. Minus the traditional grilled portion, which will be seen to when the guests arrive."

"And you have to buy all kinds of drinks..."

"We needn't offer any more than our guest list enjoys. And given you are all partial to one particular brand of beer, I've already purchased several cases-"

"And it's such a mess-"

"Whom do you think is going to become particularly rowdy, John? And what would they be doing?"

"I don't know, Dorian! _Things_! People get stupid when they get drunk!"

"I'm not going to argue with you there."

"Gee, thanks."

"As for clean up, I will see to that as I've seen to everything else. You won't even know we had a party by tomorrow morning."

John grimaced. "So you've got it all covered then. Wonderful." He slapped the counter, admitting defeat and wandering out. There was really no use in arguing with him when he got this way. "I'm just going to go find something to wear that's not going to look like I had no idea any of this was going on."

"It's on the bed! I pressed the pants. Don't put them on before you put your leg on. You know what it does to the crease!"

John grumbled to himself as he stalked off further into the house.

"Your good leg!"

"Thanks, mom."

"I heard that."


End file.
